Delsin MacGrath
Basic info: Full Name: Delsin Macgrath Alias(es): Deviant (Conduit) Gender: Male Age: 27 Date of Birth: 12/20 Marital Status: Single Current Location: New York Occupation: College student Affiliations:N/A Brief appearence What They Look Like: Obvious features are/is Delsin has brown eyes and hair. He has light pale/tan skin and his blood vessels show from electrical surges. He has shrapnel scars on his back from a haywire grenade. His clothing consists of a leather/denim jacket and mainly tracuer sweatpants. He largely, if not, always, adorns a necklace of his ex-girlfriend. Delsin has one tattoo on his back of a lightning bolt. His History This is a WIP history, not complete Delsin belonged to a rather simple family. He did not do much but actively attended martial arts classes when he wasn't in private school. He was always seeking attention; flirting with girls, picking fights, sabotaging school property. Anything to get noticed until he was 10 years of age, he wanted to be anonymous. Which his wish was granted. His parents divorced, and he was forgotten. After that event, it was rather difficult for him to be social. Throughout his adolescence, he found it overwhelming to try and make friends while juggling school work. Delsin grew up anonymous, till he got home. During which he would constantly fight with his mother, since his siblings all departed with their father. It wasn't till he was 18 did he move out and joined the army. They worked him dry, forcing him to do every drill twice. Eventually, he became an ideal, combat-ready soldier. He was soon shipped to Iraq where he patrolled the country. One unfortunate patrol awakened him. As he was patrolling, a suicide bomber went off behind him unknowingly. Launching into a trench, he passed out as an IED went off, killing a soldier with his likeness. As he faded, an eclipse was happening. A fortnight went by, Delsin was in a coma, presumed dead. Butt, when a surge of electricity flooded the room, he came to. After a short recovery, Delsin went AWOL. Eventually, he returned to the states, running and mastering his ability ever since. His Ability Powers: For starters he's an electrokinetic. Meaning he can manipulate anything electrical that clearly requires electricity. Unlike a technopath, he can only alter the electrical aspect. He is also capable of electromagnetic pulses through sound generated by electrical crackles. How this works is that is that the electricity deals a crackle, the crackle resonate at a certain frequency which then acts as aa catalyst. The catalyst, the bolt of electricity, chambers sound and the frequency is enhanced. Ultimately, the enhanced frequency is then released by electrical discharge, the released sound resonates and the electricity, in a sense, activates it, giving the last needed requirement of the E.M. Dealing with electromagnet bit, he himself is not magnetic. But he is able to send out massive shockwaves that can push back anything in the 5-foot radius and shocks and electrifies all metal in the radius. That's it for the E.M. bit. The actual electrokinesis is a bit complex and simple. For starters, he is able to electrically charge anything that consumes electricity. More complexly, he can shoot out bolts of electricity at varying speeds. Speed and range varies. Next, he can throw a sphere of electrical energy that shocks everything it touches before imploding, sending a 6-foot electrical surge. Finally, when "fully charged" or power bosted, Delsin is able to call down a moment's length lightning strike. Limits: Not stated above, Delsin Can fire bolts of 2 per second, as far as 20 feet up to 50 bolts before needing to recharge. 25 electrical spheres, and one lightning strike. Also 25 EM waves. In total, all together, or 50 if only that specific power, (Lightning is still one). Another fault aside from not being in a pool or car, from surging and dying, Delsin needs to constantly charge or take electricity to use any of his powers. Also, he can drain all electricity even bio electricity but it takes time. If he doesn't charge, his body will stop sending electrical signals and die. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)